The invention relates to power amplifiers, and more particularly to multichannel power amplifiers. The power distribution capacities of multichannel amplifiers are typically “rated,” on a “per channel” basis, usually on an “all channels driven” basis; that is, each of the four channels has a power distribution capacity of the per channel rating when all the channels are driving an electrical load. The total power distribution capacity of the amplifier system (often unspecified in a conventional multichannel amplifier) is the sum of the “per channel” ratings. For example, a four channel amplifier may be rated as 100 watts per channel, that is, each channel has a power distribution capacity of 100 watts, and the total rating, or power distribution capacity of the multichannel amplifier is 400 watts. To use all 400 watts of power distribution capacity, each channel would have a total load of 100 watts, but no more.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved multichannel power amplifier.